¡Un día sin tecnología!
by Sheika 360
Summary: Master Hand esta harto de que los habitantes de la casa estén obsesionados con la tecnología y nunca le hagan caso, así que toma medidas extremas para vencer el problema. HUMOR /*/Capitulo 4 ¡UP!/*/
1. Episodio 1: Cansando a Master Hand

_Disclamer: Los personajes de super smash bros brawl no son mios son de nintendo_

Era una mañana hermosa en la casa Smash, el cielo estaba despejado, dejando ver al claro y hermoso color azul, no hacia ni mucho frio ni mucho calor, era un clima sumamente agradable, un día hermoso de verano.

Master Hand, miro al reloj y vio que eran las siete de la mañana, se levantó de su cama, y estiro sus músculos para después dar un gran bostezo, hoy se sentía con ganas de hacer muchas cosas, tenía energías de sobra y se sentía sumamente feliz y positivo.

Salió de su habitación la cual está conectada a su oficina, tenía que arreglar unos papeles antes de empezar un nuevo día de luchas y combates en la casa Smash.

Luego de terminar de ordenarlos, salió con todos los ánimos del mundo.

La mano pasaba por el pasillo de su oficina — Hola lámpara, buenos días jarrón con flores, que disfrutes foto de mi hermano cuando era un bebe, buenos días popo que acabo de pisar...

-.

-.

— ¿¡POR QUE HAY POPO EN ESTA CASA!? — Grito la mano horrorizada al ver como estaba lleno de excremento cambiando su semblante feliz a uno encolerizado

— ¡LINK, ZELDA, PEACH! — Les hablo la mano perdiendo todo rastro de tranquilidad.

Las dos princesas y el espadachín llegaron corriendo, los tres estaban en pijama y Link estaba terminando de acomodarse el pantalón, mientras traía un pedazo de papel pegado al pie.

— ¿¡Alguien de ustedes tres me puede explicar que es esto!? — Pregunto la mano echando humo, los otros solo miraban como estaba embarrado.

— ¿Chocolate? — pregunto la hylian tratando de desviar las cosas.

— Zelda...— dijo la mano enojada.

— Es popo — término de decir Link.

— ¡Fuchila Master Hand, porque no se aguantó! — chillo Peach tapándose la nariz mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

— ¡Yo no fui! — Grito la mano completamente sacado de sus casillas — ¡Esto es de un animal!

— ¿Y por qué cree, que pienso que fue usted? — Preguntó Peach, Zelda le dio un codazo.

La mano estaba hecha una furia.

— ¡¿Acaso me ven que tengo cara de animal?! — Grito con todas las fuerzas.

— Pues — dijeron los tres desviando la mirada.

— ¿¡QUE!? — Preguntó haciendo que los el trio de ojiazules se pudieran muy nerviosos.

— ¡Nada, nada! — se apresuró a desir Link, mientras se rascaba la nuca en seña de nerviosismo.

— ¡Lo único que quiero es que me expliquen por qué esta esto aquí!, creo que les deje muy claro que no quería otro animal aquí — para el esto ya era el colmo, esos tres siempre traían animales a la casa, y la mano siempre terminaba embarrada de algo, en especial de popo.

— Es que lo encontramos en la calle, y le estamos buscando un hogar en internet — Dijo Zelda haciendo ojitos — él no es malo no hace nada, no tiene la culpa de que su alfombra sea un buen lugar para echar desperdicios.

— Si, ¿por qué cree que cada vez que traemos un animal usamos su alfombra para echar los papeles y bolsas con popo? Vi en internet que eso era bueno — Es ese instante las princesas le pisaron cada una un pie al espadachín con fuerza — ¡Hay...! digo[AE1] no es, que hayamos hecho eso... — dijo mientras se los sobaba los dando saltitos de dolor.

— ¡Claro nosotros nunca haríamos eso! — se apresuró a decir la princesa Peach al ver la cara de la mano.

Master, se quedó en silencio un rato horrorizado por lo que los peleadores pudieron haber hecho con su preciada alfombra traída desde su tierra, lentamente se fue agachando, poniendo a los rubios nerviosos, tomo la alfombre y… para el asombro de todos no había nada, los tres rubios suspiraron.

— Tienen suerte de que no haya habido nada — les reprobó la mano con algo de alivio pues por un momento había sentido el corazón en la mano (esto podría ser literal teniendo en cuenta que es una mano y… su corazón esta dentro de el quien es una mano y…) — pero no quiero volver a ver ni un animal aquí, es el último.

— Si claro, internet dice que debemos ser buenos con los animales y que no hacen daño no se preocupe — se apresuró a decir Link de forma nerviosa mientras reía bobamente y movía las manos.

La mano no quería decir nada más solo se fue, siempre le molestaba que los muchachos hicieran todo lo que el internet dijera, y que se la pasaban metidos en la tecnología, los tenia zombificados y comidos del cerebro.

— Link te dije que cuidaras a Cuco — le reprocho Zelda, una vez que la mano se había ido.

— Si pero es que estaba en el baño, además estaba viendo unas notificaciones — se excusó el joven.

— Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que estaba abajo de la alfombra? — Preguntó Peach.

— Le dije a Popo y Young Link que si limpiaban y lavaban la alfombra saldrían con ellos — Dijo Link rascándose la nuca.

— ¿¡Nos vendiste!? — pregunto Zelda.

— Oh vamos Zel, es por una buena causa — Dijo Mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda — Ademes solo será una cena en la noche a la luz de la luna, bajo el manto de las estrellas cada quien con su niño a solas, en un ambiente romántico... Oh, oh.

— Estas perdido — le advirtieron las princesas, echando humo por las orejas y con cara asesina.

— ¿Por cierto donde esta Cuco? — preguntó tratando de desviar el tema, teniendo éxito.

— Es cierto, donde podrá es... — La princesa Peach no pudo terminar pues se escuchó que alguien se resbalaba y caía por las escaleras.

— ¡AYUDA! — grito la mano cayendo por todas las escaleras, hasta que azoto contra el piso quedando semi-inconsciente.

Los muchachos fueron a ver como estaba, vieron un charco de pipi embarrado por todas las escaleras, razón por la cual la mano se resbalo, el charco terminaba hasta donde estaba una mano desmayada en el piso.

— ¡Cuco allí estas! — Dijo Peach al ver a un cachorrito, pequeño blanco labrador. El perrito se acercó a la mano medio muerta y la empezó a lamer su rostro, dando un aspecto tierno.

— Tsssss ¡y eso que no trajimos a la gallina! — Dijo Zelda recibiendo un "si" de parte de sus amigos.

* * *

La mano salió del baño, después de haberse desmayado y que su hermano lo allá resucitado respiración boca a boca (Quien sabe cómo porque ellos no tienen boca, ni pregunten) fue a lavarse la cara para quitarse la saliva del perrito que por una extraña razón se llama cuco además para quitarse los restos de pipi y la horrorosa imagen de su hermano resucitándolo y regresándole la vida.

Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, hora en la que empezaban los combates cuerpo a cuerpo de la casa Smash. La mano caminaba por los pasillos, tratando de calmarse y quitarse algo de la irritación que traía de ver el comportamiento de los habitantes de la casa.

— Buenos días Roy — Saludo la mano al pelirrojo que estaba en la puerta que daba al subterráneo donde se llevaban acabo los combates. El joven a peanas si le respondió con un "Aja si" pues estaba súper concentrado en su celular.

— ¡Buenos días Roy! — Ahora la mano le hablo con más fuerza pero este ni atención le prestaba, la mano se enfureció más, la tecnología los tenia dominados — ¡BUENOS DIAS ROY! —

— ¿Ammm qué, qué? — preguntó Roy ahora levantando la mirada — ¡A! buenos días Master Hand — saludo el joven.

— Buenos días Roy — lo volvió a saludar por cuarta vez más calmado, bien dicen la cuarta es la vencida — hasta que e prestas atención —

— A si lo siento Master Hand, no me fije que estaba ahí le pido que me perdone no volverá a pasar— se disculpó el joven con nerviosismo.

— No te preocupes — le dijo Master Hand de manera tranquila — ¿Oye vas a entrar a la sala porque ya van a ser las ocho y...?— Voltio para con Roy y este estaba otra vez en el teléfono Ignorando completamente a la Mano.

— ¿Decía...? — pregunto Roy, mal dicen que la cuarta es la vencida.

Master Hand entro rápido a la puerta que daba al subterráneo, no quería cometer un espadachí-nato con el pelirrojo, prefirió retirase, pero este estaba súper enojado, que hasta de blanco paso a ser un guante rojo a todo vapor, que hasta podía decir "¡Chun, chun! y parecería un tren a toda marcha.

Ya en el subterráneo, la mano con ayuda de una tarjeta la cual deslizo por una pequeña ranura y después de un "bip", abrió la puerta, dejando ver la grandísima sala de pelas la cual consistía en una bodega gigante, contaba con una plataforma y dos tele transportadores a cada lado junto con una cabina, además había una pantalla casi del tamaño de la pared donde se miraban los combates, también había alrededor de unas cuarenta sillas en las cuales estaba sentados todos los peleadores.

Master Hand entro, y como era de esperarse los peleadores estaban sumidos en sus aparatos y ni cuenta se dieron que la mano había ingresado a la bodega. Esta entro y se dirigió a la plataforma donde lo esperaba su hermano Crazy Hand — Muy bien empecemos — dijo la mano derecha con notable irritación.

La mano forzó un gesto de tranquilidad y felicidad — ¡Buenos días tengan todos ustedes! ¡Y sean bienvenidos a un día más lleno de combates aquí en la casa Smash! — Crazy Hand fue el único que aplaudió con sus dedos, pero los demás ni caso le hacían, lo único que se escuchaba eran los "Bip" 'Tan" "Tin" "Tu,ru,ru" y demás sonidos que prevenían de los teléfonos y aparatos de los peleadores.

— Pasaremos al primer combate del día — aporto la mano derecha sin ganas — Si sus posibilidades se lo permiten, o si sus teléfonos se los permiten, posen su vista a la pantalla, por favor, ¡En serio! por favor — En la pantalla aparecieron las caras del príncipe Marth y el mercenario Ike.

— Bien ¡Pelea de peli azules! — exclamo Crazy Hand notablemente más emocionado que su hermano y con muchos más ánimos — Ike, princesa de Altea pasen — estos ni caso les hicieron y Marth ni se molestó en corresponder al insulto lejos de ser mentira.

— ¡Marth Ike pasen aquí! — alzo la voz la mano maestra, estos solo se levantaron y guardaron sus teléfonos, caminaron al tele transportador y fueron llevados a el templo del tiempo, donde después de un "TRES, DOS, UNO, ¡GO! "Empezaron a pelear.

— Bien al menos no están peleando mal — dijo master viendo la pelea del mercenario y el príncipe. Marth dio una estocada pero Ike la esquivo fácilmente dando un salto hacia atrás, el príncipe no se quedó ahí pues después de eso se apresuró a darle por su izquierda, el mercenario logro esquivarlo a duras penas dando un salto a la derecha.

A pesar de la buena pelea que los peli azules daban, nadie se despojaba de sus aparatos, al menos dos de tantos luchadores hacían lo que deberían hacer en este caso luchar, tal vez cuando llame a cada jugador estos se olviden unos minutos de sus teléfonos y puedan dar una buena pelea como antes, por lo menos todo estaba tranquilo, ahora lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos que causaban las espadas al chocar metal con metal, música para los oídos de la mano, estaba volviendo a su estado con el que se despertó una actitud más positiva alegre conten...

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! — Hablamos demasiado rápido, la poca calma que había logrado volver a la mano se esfumo al instante al escuchar a Link soltar una carcajada sonora — ¡Esa estuvo buena Toon! — el niño alzo los dos pulgares dándole una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Que te mando? — Preguntó el ángel que estaba a un lado de él, el espadachín le mostro el teléfono el cual tenía una conversación con Tony

— _Tony: Ey Link ¿Te cuento un chiste?_ ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ

 _Link: ¡Claro dime! al cabo y alcanzo la mano no está diciendo nada_ _٩_ _(_ _)_ _۶_

 _Tony: ¿Por qué Ganondorf no usa el internet? (_ _͡_ _͜ʖ_ _͡_ _)_

 _Link: No lo sé ¿Por qué?_ _◠‿◠≦✌_

 _Tony: Porque hay muchos Links (_ _͠_ _͜ʖ͠_ _)_

 _Link: (ˆ_ _ˆ_ _c)_

Los jóvenes rieron con más ganas y Ganondorf quien estaba tras de ellos frunció el ceño molesto al ver como su más grande némesis y su némesis de una dimensión paralela se burlaban de él.

 _— Uno, dos, tres respira, cuatro, cinco exhala… —_ se decía la mano mentalmente.

— ¡Oye Zelda! — Le hablo Peach — hay que tomarnos una foto — dijo contenta la princesa, la mano solo se llevó los dedos a la cara restregándola.

— Claro — la princesa saco su teléfono dorado y puso la cámara.

— ¡Yo también! — dijo la caza recompensas uniéndose al par de princesas y al grupo que torturan a la pobre mano.

 _—…siete tranquilo, ocho relájate..._

Cuco se subió a las piernas de Zelda mientras movía su cola energéticamente queriéndose unir a la foto — Digan Queso — dijo Peach mientras las chicas se acomodaban para la foto, vieron a la cámara y sonrieron.

— Queso — dijeron las tres rubias y el perro ladro.

— ¡Pero que linda! — exclamo Peach viendo la foto.

— La pondré de perfil en mi Smashbook* — dijo la Hylian publicando la foto "Lindo día con mis mejores amigas y el perro más mono del mundo" — Listo, también las etiquete —

— _Nueve no te exaltes..._

— Deja le doy like — Peach tomo su teléfono y le dio Like en la foto — ¡Woow Zelda! apenas la subiste y tienes muchos Likes — dijo la princesa asombrada.

— Yo fui el primero — le susurro Link a Zelda en el oído haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

— ¡OIGAN TODOS! — Hablo Fox acelerado — ¡Vean sus teléfonos! ¡Vean sus teléfonos! — Repetía corriendo por todos lados — vallan a Nintendo risa y busquen "Mono en calzones" ¡VEANLO ES VIRAL! — Sin perder ni un segundo todos empezaron a buscar el video y reproducirlo, se escuchaban un par de monos y que azotaban a alguien.

Los peleadores empezaron a carcajearse hasta no poder más, Link estaba en el piso, Roy estaba sin aire, Pit volaba por todos lados y Falco se revolcaba en las silla.

— ¡Les dije que era gracioso! — les dijo Fox entre carcajadas mientras trataba de no caerse.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! QUE DIVERTIDO — decía Link mientras se recargaba en Ganondorf para levantarse, el gerudo lo miraba de forma molesta — NO PUEDO... JAJAJA… DEJAR JAJAJA DE ... JAJAJA... — no pudo continuar pues el espadachín se hecho a vomitar en nada más y nada menos que en los pies de su némesis quien estaba asqueado de hacerla de "Cubeta de vomito".

— ¡DIEZ, VOY A MATAR A TODOS! — Grito la mano llegando a su máximo límite de tolerancia — ¡Ustedes deben estar escuchando y viendo no con sus estúpidos celulares! —

— Pss, pss ¡Ey Master! — le hablo Peach.

— ¿¡QUE!? — Le pregunto volteando

— Sonría — la princesa champiñón le tomo una foto. Después de teclear un par de letras se dirigió a Zelda para mostrarle el teléfono — Mira —

— Cuando no le haces caso a tu mamá... — leyó la Hylian en voz alta viendo el meme del guante ahora rojo mientras echaba humo, la mano estaba en una pose donde podrían jurar que que fotografiaron a Crazy, en uno de sus dedos tenía una chancla recortada —...Advertencia cuidado con la chancla — Las princesas se echaron a reír y Peach les mando la foto a todos.

En cinco segundos todos se estaban riendo de la pobre mano mortificada.

— ¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!, ¡LO QUE DEBERIAN HACER ES ESTAR VIENDO LA PELEA YA QUE AL MENOS DOS DE USTEDES SI ESTA HACIENDO LO QUE...! — la mano voltio hacia la pantalla, y donde deberían estar los peli azules luchando estaban dos jóvenes en sus teléfonos mientras habían dejado sus armas en el piso.

— ¡Jajajaja buena esa Peach! — dijo Marth volteando hacia la cámara que los grababa, Peach aunque no podía verla lo saludo moviendo su mano energéticamente, encolerizando más a la mano ya que ni ellos le hacían caso. El par de peli azules empezaron a caminar embobados por sus teléfonos y cuando menos se lo esperaban cayeron del templo siendo eliminados, para después aparecer de nuevo en la sala.

— ¿Eh dónde estamos? — Preguntó Ike confundido viendo a todos lados.

— ¡Esto es el colmo!, Crazy diles algo — Master se voltio para con su hermano y este ¡TAMBIÉN ESTABA EN SU CELULAR! haciendo caso omiso a las instrucciones de la mano.

— ¡Jajajaja! Tony eres todo un loquillo — le dijo Crazy al pequeño mientras este levantaba los pulgares.

— ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO! — la mano salió enfurecida de la sala _"Me las pagaran, les quitare lo que más aman no sabrán quien los golpeo,... o más bien quien los desconecto..." — penso_

— ¿Dónde estamos..? — volvió a preguntar el espadachín confundido.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **OK (** **‿◠** **)**

*Smashbook: es como facebook pero mezclado con Smash, el que me entendió me entendió ;)

Como saben primeramente cambie mi perfil en honor a la recién fallecida Christina Grimmie la cual fue asesinada a mano armada es por eso que también había decidido no publicar nada pero mejor si lo hice, así que aquí esta espero que les guste.

2do esta historia se me ocurrió pues hace como un mes estábamos mi hermana y yo en la casa de mis abuelos pero : ¡LES HABÍAN CORTADO EL CABLE! no había Internet, televisión, teléfono NADA! tan solo imagínense como estábamos mi hermana y yo, ademas estábamos solas pues los muy ingratos de mis abuelos y tías se fueron : simplemente ¡AUCH! xD

3ro como saben hoy cumplo 14 y pues como estoy de buenas publique esto, iba a ser un One -shot pero tampoco quería agobiarlos con tanta letra ٩(˘◡˘)۶ solo serán como dos capítulos (creo) espero y les guste es una historia que se me ocurrió y quería una excusa para sacar algo y esa excusa seria mi cumple :v buenos espero y les guste y dejen comentarios y si no... ¡También dejen! Gracias


	2. Episodio 2: ¡Sin tecnologia!

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este fic no son míos, (Lamentablemente)_

* * *

Era de noche, la única luz que había era la de la misma luna, en la oscuridad varias sombras se movían con cautela como un gato que salta de tejado en tejado, rápidos y silenciosos, pasaban por cada habitación de todos los peleadores y mientras ellos dormían se llevaban posesiones muy valiosas para ellos.

Un par de esas sombras se escabullían por los pasillos, con un par de máquinas, instrumentos de ciencia y frascos extraños con líquidos rosas, una de las dos estaba listo para salir por una ventana pero se detuvo al ver que su compañero no lo seguía.

— Ya es hora de irnos, date prisa — le susurro una sombra a la otra.

— Espera un momento, mira la habitación en la que estamos — señalo el letrero de la puerta el cual decía "Zelda, Samus y Peach".

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Vámonos de aquí nos esperan allá abajo! —

— Shhhh ¡Nos pueden oír! hay que entrar solo quiero echar un vistazo — Se acercó a la puerta y usando una llave la introdujo en el picaporte listo para abrirla.

— ¿Estás loco? VA-MO-NOS **Él** nos dijo que hiciéramos esto rápido así que date prisa —

— Oh vamos, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad de ver como duermen las peleadoras, solo será un instante — termino de abrir la puerta y entro.

— ¡Vuelve! — su compañero sin más remedio entro junto con él a la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro, no podían ver absolutamente nada. Chocaron con un par de cosas y hasta casi caían.

— Prenderé un fosforo — la sombra, prendió el cerillo y alumbro la habitación de las teres rubias — Mira ahí están —

Efectivamente las tres rubias dormían plácidamente sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas, ahora sí que estaban indefensas.

— Ella, es la princesa Zelda y la de allá es la princesa Peach — explico la primera sombra mientras las señalaba.

— Muy bien sábelo todo, ¡ahora vámonos! — se dio la vuela listo para irse.

— Alto — lo detuvo — mira ella es Samus la cazarrecompensas — se acercaron a la tercer rubia para mirarla, ella estaba roncando, mientras murmuraba cosas extrañas y se limpiaba la saliva que caía de su boca al parecer estaba feliz de estar dormida, ¿Per quien no? xD.

Mientras ellos la miraban, uno de los pequeños frascos de vidrio que contenían al jarabe rosa se calló, y al impactar contra el piso se rompió en mil pedazos derramándose el líquido, una especie de nube rosa empezó apoderarse de la cama y la pobre rubia.

— Oh, oh creo que ahora te are caso, vámonos de aquí —

— Tú lo has dicho amigo — Con eso el par de sombras abandonaron la casa y se reunieron co los demás.

* * *

En el lugar de los hechos ocurridos, Samus empezaba a despertar, empezó a estirar su cuerpo, casi saliéndose de la cama, se tallo los ojos con flojera y desgana dando un gran bostezo, paso sus manos por su cara somnolienta para apartar los cabellos rebeldes que le tapaban la vista, era un nuevo día, estaba preparada para decir las primeras palabras del día, para usar su melodiosa y encantadora voz para decir algo educado, para decir algo hermoso para nada impertinente ni grosero ni mal...

— Quiero hacer popo — Dijo con voz ronca y SUMAMANTE GRAVE, al parecer hable demasiado rápido.

¿Esperen hablo con voz ronca y grave? así es cuando dijo eso, envés de que fuera su voz normal, hablo con un tono de voz casi ¡diabólico! hasta con eco incluido.

Al percatarse de esto se levantó mientras tocaba su garganta asustada, pensó que fue su imaginación pero no

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué hablo así? Debe ser un sueño — se dio un pellizco bastante fuerte y para su completa desgracia este le dolió.

— ¡Pero si estoy despierta! ¿Esta es mi voz? ¡¿ESTA ES MI VOZ?! ¡¿PERO... PERO PERO?!—

Y aquí vamos...

— ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

En la habitación del par de peli azules y el bello durmiente de Link, Marth era el primero en despertarse como siempre, estiro sus brazos mientras en su rostro permanecía una sonrisa.

— BUENOS DIAS MUNDO — Aspiro el olor de la dulce mañana mientras sentía los cálidos rayos de sol en su espalda. Salto de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas en forma de ¿Dragón...? ya que, miro a sus compañeros de cuarto, los cuales dormían muy a gusto y al parecer no tenían la intención de despertarse pronto.

— ¿Y que se les puede hacer? — Primero hizo la cama, después fue al baño y se dio una buena ducha de agua fría para empezar bien el día. Salió del baño y se puso ropa cómoda como lo es un par de pantalones y una camiseta, cuando se terminó de secar el pelo fue directo al cajón que está al lado de la cama donde siempre pone su celular, abrió el cajón y para su sorpresa...

— ¡¿Que?! — Sip, su celular no estaba ahí — Pero... pero... pero — él estaba seguro de que anoche lo dejo ahí, busco por abajo de la cama, volvió a deshacer la cama, busco hasta en el baño y no, no estaba.

— Jejeje bueno... bueno... Solo es un celular... el cual tenía todos mis contactos... los cuales no me aprendí, mis redes sociales... y que por cierto tampoco me aprendí las contraseñas... más bien no me aprendí la contraseña de nada.. ¿¡Pero qué importa!? — dijo con risa nerviosa, mientras sudaba y se limpiaba las manos con el pantalón, Marth podía volverse algo desquiciado sin su celular.

— Ya que, me compro uno nuevo... peor debo de tener en cuenta que vine aquí solo... sin dinero... y que ese celular era el más nuevo que hay... y el más costoso... y que para comprarlo tendría que ponerme en las esquinas, y vender mis riñones — el que me entendió en lo de las esquinas me entendió — ¡pero todavía tengo mi Tablet jeje así que no hay problema, ahí también tengo todo! — fue a su cajón de ropa, y entre sus pantaletas, ¡Perdón! digo entre sus calzones de macho peludo, rudos y de todo un hombre, con dibujos de los teletubis busco su tableta pero para su sorpresa tampoco había nada.

—... Emmmmmmm ¡¿Ehee?! ¡NO ESTA! — por un momento se le paso por la cabeza que sus compañeros le habían hecho una broma, pero rápido paso la vista por el escritorio de Ike donde en vez de haber un despertador digital nuevo había una ¿Chicharra?, luego miro a la pared y en vez de un reloj digital avanzado había ¿Un reloj de arena amarrado con un mecate? esto no podía estar pasando ¿Qué paso mientras dormían?

Para asegurarse de que no haya sido una obra de sus amigos, Marth fue asegurarse si sus compañeros tenían sus teléfonos, Ike siempre lo guardaba abajo de la almohada, se acercó y con suma cautela lo busco debajo de la cabeza del peli azul, pero no estaba.

— Que raro —

Ahora iba para con Link, el siempre dormía con el abrazado así que sería más difícil saber si lo tenía, se subió a la cama y puso cada pierna a los costados del rubio para poder buscar mejor, ya se imaginarán ustedes en la posición que estaban, descobijo un poco al espadachín y busco el celular per nada, metió las manos abajo de Link para ver si no aplastaba el celular pero nada, busco si no se le había metido por alguna parte pero tampoco.

— Marth... dime que no me has quitado mi inocencia — el príncipe voltio y vio a Link sudando y con un rubor en las mejillas, con mirada de niño perturbado, más que nada nervioso y con los ojos pelados por la respuesta que le daría el peli azul.

— Emmmmmmm ¿No? — el otro suspiro aliviado.

— Si sabían que para eso hay moteles ¿verdad? me dan asco — se escuchó la voz de Ike con tono de reproche que a al parecer ya se había despertado. Marth como tomate se bajo ¡LITERALMENTE! de Link mientras se sacudía.

— No pasó nada... — dijo nervioso.

— Por cierto ¿Qué hacías, LITERALMENTE arriba de mí? ¿Te cambiaste de bando o qué? — pregunto Link. En ese momento Ike empezó a toser falsamente y con puño cerrado a golpearse el pecho

— ¡Claro que no! es solo que todo es muy extraño —

— ¿Que? — preguntaron los otros.

— Si es que, me he despertado y ¡ni mi celular ni ningún otro dispositivo están! ni siquiera el reloj o tu despertador Ike —

— ¿Espera qué? — El peli azul voltio a su escritorio y el dichoso aparato no estaba, rápido busco abajo de su almohada y el celular tampoco — ¿QUE? ¡noOoO! no no no no no no no no — saco las almohadas, sabanas, cobijas, aventó todo y deshizo la cama por completo, busco abajo de esta y tampoco ni rastro del dichoso celular.

El pobre muchacho puso cara de espanto y horror.

— Pffff jajaja ¡Que brutos! ¡No tienes sus celulares ni tabletas! — Se echó a reír Link — por suerte yo guardo muy bien el mío y lo tengo justo... ¡aquí! — mostro el "celular" mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa como diciendo "Boom" pero en realidad lo que mostraba era ¡Nada!.

— Emmm Link, lamento decirte eso pero no tienes nada en la mano — le dijo Marth al ver que Link no se daba cuenta.

— Claro que lo tengo si es este — con su dedo índice buscaba tocar el celular que supuestamente tendría en la mano pero lo único que toco fue el aire.

El abrió los ojos como plato completamente espantado — ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? — Y después de eso el Hylian deshizo toda la cama, tirando cobijas almohadas sabanas aventando hasta el colchón y armazón, ¡pero adivinen que! no había nada.

Puso una cara peor a la de Ike.

— Es...esto... ¡No es posible!... ¡ya se! seguramente mientras dormía se me metió por algún lado — el elfo estaba listo para quitarse los pantalones con todo y ropa interior con tal den encontrar su celular.

— ¡Ey! ¿¡Qué quieres hacer Link!? — le Gritó Marth tapándose los ojos.

— Ya pues ya pues —Volvió a acomodarse el pantalón— ¿Pero dónde puede estar? —

— ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — se escuchó un grito ensordecedor, con una voz gruesa y distorsionada.

Los muchachos dieron un brinquito del susto.

— ¿Quién habrá gritado tan feo? — preguntó Ike mientras con el dedo meñique se tallaba el oído.

— Sonó como... como Ganondrof — Dijo Link escupiendo el nombre.

— Hay, no me digan que Toon Link le volvió a llenar los calzones con miel!— Ike se tallo la frente tan solo de pensar en las bromas pesadas del mini Link, le divertían cuando se las hacia a otros y hasta lo ayudaba pero adiaba que se las hiciera y lo "traicionara" en sus jugarretas.

— No, no lo creo, los villanos están abajo y ese grito vino… de arriba del piso de las chicas — añadió Marth extrañado.

— Entonces eso quiere decir que ¿Ganondorf subió al piso y ellas se encargaron de ponerlo en su lugar? — preguntó el mercenario imaginándose la escena de las tres rubias encima de Ganondorf y el pidiendo ayuda "¡Auxilio, auxilio Help me!".

— ¡Si es así yo quiero verlo! — Y, con en eso en mente el Hylian salió disparado para el piso de las chicas siendo seguidos por sus compañeros.

* * *

Llegaron al piso, pero ya no se escuchaba nada, Ike toco la puerta del cuarto de las muchachas pero nadie respondió.

— ¡Vamos abran! — Gritó Link golpeando la puerta — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy espantada Samus en pijama.

— ¿Qué te paso Samus? — le preguntó Ike al ver la cara de la rubia.

— ¡Vamos habla! ¿Entre tu Zelda y Peach hicieron puré de gerudo a Ganondorf? —

— Responde —

Guardo por un momento silencio hasta que... — ¡Mi voz! ¡Alguien le hizo algo a mi voz y no se quién o que fue! ¡ESTA NO ES MI VOZ, ALGO OCURRIO CON MI VOZ! ¡NO SE QUE HACER! — dijo con voz gruesa diabólica y distorsionada con su voz real.

Momento de silencio.

Momento de silencio.

Momento de silencio.

— AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA — Gritaron los espadachines y después Samus se sumó al grito.

— AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA —

* * *

Trataba de dormir pero no podía, ¡había un griterío!, con desgana se levantó, se tallo la cara adormilada. Puso su vista en la puerta la cual estaba abierta, pudo distinguir a cuatro cabezas, dos rubias y dos peli azules.

Zelda también miro a Peach la cual ya estaba despierta pero está todavía permanecía en su cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — le pregunto la Hylian.

— No lo sé acabo de despertar —

Zelda se levantó de la cama y fue a la puerta seguida de Peach.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto grito? — Preguntó poniéndose enfrente de la asustada rubia, pero esta no respondía.

— ¿Samus? — Peach la sacudió de los hombros pero no respondía.

— Samus ¿Estás ahí? — La Hylian movió la mano enfrente de ella pero tampoco respondió — ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? — Le preguntó a los tres hombres que estaban abrazados y con cara de perturbados — Vamos ¡Alguien hablé! —

— Zelda... ¡Algo le paso a mi voz! ¡UN DESGRACIADO LE HIZO ALGO A MI VOZ! —

Más silencio.

Más silencio.

— ¡AHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Zelda y Peach gritaron mientras abrazaban a los espadachines.

— ¡AHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Ellos también gritaron y las abrazaron. Samus se unió al grito.

— ¡AHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —

* * *

Los cuatro rubios y dos peli azules decidieron ir a la planta baja, para poder encontrarse con Master Hand y preguntarle ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO?, los celulares y cosas tecnológicas de los muchachos no estaban y descubrieron que las de las mujeres ¡tampoco! además ¿Qué ocurrió con la voz de Samus?

Todo era raro y muy confuso.

Pero para su sorpresa, ellos no eran los únicos que habían comenzado la mañana de una manera singular ¡Todos los peleadores estaban reunidos! y al parecer también amanecieron sin rastro de sus preciados aparatos.

Todo estaba fuera de control, era un desastre.

Por ejemplo Roy estaba en una esquina mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y lloraba — ¡Mami! —

Pit volaba por toda la casa mientras reía nerviosamente y buscaba algo — Celular ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! ¡VEN CON PAPI POR FAVOR! —

Red se golpeaba la cabeza en la pared lamentándose — Mi Tablet, Auch, mi Tablet, Auch Auch, Auch...

Por otro lado Fox mantenía su pistola láser apuntando a su cabeza y cerraba fuerte los ojos — ¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL! —

— Vamos Fox solo es un celular no te pongas así —

— Falco, también desapareció el tuyo y tus video juegos —

 ** _5 segundos después_**

— ¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL! —

Por otro lado los Fontaneros estaban tendidos en el piso pero lloraban — Mama mía — Y al igual que los villanos no hacían tanto desorden.

¡Pero imagínense los niños! realmente estaban descontrolados. Toon Link estaba en una esquina mientras sostenía su espada de madera y con un marcador le hacía numeritos y una pantalla — ¡S!i jajaja le llamare a Abril — "Marco el número" —... ¡Hola Abril! jajaj ¡MIREN TODOS ESTOY HBLANDO CON MI HERMANA!... —

Lucas tenía un gato de peluche entre sus brazos mientras con una pistola de juguete le apuntaba — ¡Si nadie me devuelve mi consola! ¡Les juro que mato al gato! ¿¡Entienden!?, hare un gaticidio ahora mismo ¡RESPONDAN!... bueno… ustedes lo quisieron ¡Minino tú lo pagas! — y disparo, el gato de peluche cayo "muerto".

— ¡NOOOOOO! — Ness llego y se arrodillo con el gato tomando su cuerpo "sin vida" (literalmente) — ¡TADEO ESPONDE! ¿Qué has hecho Lucas? ¡¿Que has hecho?! — el mencionado miro la escena espantado, para después apuntarse con el "arma" y dispararse también.

— NOOOOOOOOO! —

Young Link tenía su espada (la de verdad) en sus manos mientras daba un grito de batalla — Ugui ugui ugui ugui UuUUuuU, ¡Como no tengo mi video juego hare como que estoy en el! ¡Que comience el juego! — Fijo su vista en un jarrón blanco de porcelana con detalles azules — ¡TU! — Con su espada señalo el jarrón — ¡Dame rupias! — Tomó el jarrón y lo estampo contra el piso rompiendo el caro jarrón en mil pedazos — Jajajajajajajajaj ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJA! —

Y respecto a los ice climbers; Popo tenía una rana acorralada en una esquina — dime ¡Que hiciste con la tecnología! — Ella solo sudaba y miraba al sádico niño.

— Croak — respondió.

— ¡NO ME MIENTAS!... —

— Croak, croakir —

— ¿Ahaaa y que hacías en la cocina? — preguntó viéndolo fijamente y con los brazos en jarras.

— Croakik — admitió la rana bajando la mirada.

— ¿Con que robando queso? ¿Eh?, me das asco — le reprocho escupiendo.

Por el otro lado su hermana estaba en medio de la habitación mientras con ayuda de un gis dibujaba un círculo con símbolos raros.

— ¡Termine! — Dijo levantándose y limpiando el sudor de la frente, admirando su trabajo — Ahora, a recuperar lo que nos fue arrebatado ¡Oh vengan a mí los invoco y tráiganme respuestas! ¿¡Están ahí!? —

Los recién llegados miraban con los ojos abiertos la escena.

— ¡¿ALGUIEN ME QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTA PASANDO?! — preguntó con su voz torcida. Todos se pararon en seco y miraron asustados a la rubia.

— Ups nunca pensé que contestaría tan rápido — Nana se escondió de tras de su hermano el cual sostenía todavía a la rana.

— ¿Por qué hablas así Samus? ¿Te poseyeron? — preguntó Roy con los ojos hinchados y todavía meciéndose.

— Tsk — la cazarrecompensas solo desvió la mirada cruzando los brazos molesta, había olvidado el ¡pequeño! detalle de su voz.

— Vamos Samus no te pongas así — le reconforte Ike con una voz chillona — yo también desperté con otra voz —

— ¿En serio? —

— La verdad no — dijo con su voz normal — pero quería hacerte sentir mejor —

— **_Todos los peladores, ir a la bóveda de combates, todos los peleadores ir a la bóveda de combates_** — dijo una voz muy conocida para todos.

— Master Hand... — y no se hizo esperar todos los peleadores fueron a la sala como se les indico, tenían un asunto que arreglar con la mano, estaban seguros que esto era obra suya.

* * *

Todos los peladores estaba reunidos en la sala, gritaban y discutían, le lanzaban maldiciones a Master Hand y se quejaban.

— ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO CON LA TECNOLOGIA? — preguntó Link

— ¡Mi consola! — chillo Lucas.

— ¡Hable mano apestosa! — dijo Young apuntado con la espada.

Y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes.

— ¡SILENCIO! — grito la mano pasando por su límite de paciencia, silenciando a todos.

—... ¡Y es que la maldita mano con complejo de guante de Mickey Mause no nos quiere decir nada! — Grito Tony a su espada-celular. Todos oyeron lo que dijo, la mano se puso roja — jeje te llamo luego Abril — y "colgó"

— Bueno ahora explicare... hoy duraran un día sin tecnología, nada de celulares, ni consolas, ni videojuegos, nada de redes sociales, nada de despertadores ni relojes modernos, nada de Smashbook Instamash Smashapp NADA — listo lo dijo, les soltó la bomba.

Momento de silencio.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! — Todos se fueron de espaldas y unos hasta se desmayaron.

— ¿Pe..pero..pero? — balbuceo Marth.

— ¡YO SI LO MATO! — grito popo tratado de aventársele a la mano.

— ¡Dale con el tlacuache! — lo alentó su hermana desde su asiento. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Link lo detuvo tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta diciéndole "alto".

— ¡BASTA! — Grito Samus y con su voz todos se callaron.

— ¿Qué paso contigo? — Preguntó Crazy Hand que también se encontraba en la sala al lado de su hermano — ¿te comiste un fantasma de la casa de Luigi?

— ¡Es lo que quiero saber! ¡Y también expliquen! ¿¡Cómo nos quitaron todo a mitad de la noche!? — Todos miraron a Master Hand, el rio nervioso.

— Ejem... unos hombres se... ¿Escabulleron por sus cuartos y les arrebataron todo? —

De nuevo todos se fueron para atrás, como era posible que unos hombres que ni conocían vinieran a irrumpir en su privacidad y se llevaran su tecnología.

— Acaba con el — le dijo Link al niño soltándolo.

Apenas la mano si pudo detenerlo, el niño iba con todo. Por una parte tenían razón de molestarse pues Master Hand les quito sus más preciados tesoros ¿ahora qué harían?

— ¡SUFICIENTE! — Les gritó la mano — No tendrán sus teléfonos ni videojuegos ni nada de tecnología ¡por todo el día! así aprenderán que no deben depender tanto de esas cosas, ¡Convivan! a hagan algo más, esos teléfonos los tienen comidos del cerebro —

— Pero master Hand — hablo Peach — yo ahí tenia todos mis contactos y ¡no me los aprendí! —

— Eso es a lo que me refiero — señalo — la tecnología ahora hace todo por ustedes y se volvieron unos flojos, yo a su edad contacto que me dieran contacto que aprendía — dijo orgulloso.

— ¿Así? ¿Y cómo le hacía para concentrarse, con tanto ruido de dinosaurio? — pregunto Popo desde el piso con tono molesto.

— Pues, dudo mucho que sea complicado aprenderse solo un número: el de su madre — lo acompaño Young Link.

— ¡Ya me hartaron! ¡LARGUENSE POR QUE SI ALGUIEN DICE ALGO MAS, LO ESTRANGULARE Y LES QUITARE LA TENOLOGIA DE POR VIDA! — Y tan rápido como acabo todos salieron corriendo, la mano podía hacer cosas muy malas cuando se enojaba.

— Jajajaja — se reía Crazy — ¡Que brutos no tienen tecnología! —

— Hermano — le hablo la otra mano — a ti también te la confisque.

—.

—.

— ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? —

* * *

Afuera de la bóveda estaban todos lo peladores con la vista sin fijo alguno y con la mente en blanco.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? — preguntó Zelda.

— No sé ustedes pero Yo tengo un pacto que hacer — Con eso Nana se separó de ellos y fue al círculo que minutos atrás había dibujado.

— Bueno al menos ella tiene un plan — dijo Mario mientras todos miraban a la niña.

— Si...—

— ¡Oh ESPITIRUS vengan a mí!... —

— No...—

 ** _CONTINUARA_**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios Finales:_**

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón por no publicar pero es que anduve muy enferma y apenas me recupere ¡Lo siento!

También perdonen por no publicar en mi otro fic, de ** _"Fin de semana en el hotel"_** LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA LO HARE LO PROMETO O ESO TRATARE! Gracias a las personas que han leído este fic y también mis otros fanfic GRACIAS! sin más que decir me despido

 ** _ADIOS... *-*..._**


	3. Episodio 3: El Celular de Juguete

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este fic no son míos, (Porque si no ¡QUE **NO** HARIA CON ELLOS! xD)_

* * *

 ** _¡Un día sin tecnología!_**

 ** _Episodio: Tres_**

 ** _El Celular De Juguete_**

 _Anteriormente en **¡Un día sin tecnología!**_

 _Cosas extrañas ocurren en la casa, y despertaron de una manera singular._

 _— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué hablo así? Debe ser un sueño — ¡Pero si estoy despierta! ¿Esta es mi voz? ¡¿ESTA ES MI VOZ?! ¡¿PERO... PERO PERO?!_

 _Despiertan sin sus celulares ni tecnología._

 _—¡¿Que?! Pero... pero... pero anoche lo deje ahí... ¿¡Pero qué importa!? *delirio*_

 _Marth empieza la mañana con sus cosas._

 _— Marth... dime que no me has quitado mi inocencia —_

 _— Emmmmmmm ¿No? —_

 _— Si sabían que para eso hay moteles ¿verdad? me dan asco._

 _Hay suicidios._

 _— ¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL! —_

 _— Vamos Fox solo es un celular no te pongas así —_

 _— Falco, también desapareció el tuyo y tus video juegos —_

 _ **5 segundos después**_

 _— ¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL! —_

 _Insultan a la descarada mano._

 _—¡Y es que la maldita mano con complejo de guante de Mickey Mause no nos quiere decir nada! ... jeje te llamo luego Abril —_

 _Y reciben una pésima noticia._

 _—Bueno ahora explicare... hoy duraran un día sin tecnología, nada de celulares, ni consolas, ni videojuegos, nada de redes sociales, nada de despertadores ni relojes modernos, nada de Smashbook Instamash Smashapp NADA._

 _— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_

 _¿Ahora que pasara? Descúbranlo en el Alíen, el Hámster espacial y el burrito... ¡PERDON! descúbranlo a continuación en:_

 _ **¡Un día sin tecnología!** _

**_QUINCE_** minutos, quince minutos eran los que habían pasado desde que salieron de la sala de combates, quince largos sufridos, desgraciados, mendigos, minutos habían pasado desde que se dieron cuenta del largo día que tendrán que pasar sin su adorada tecnología.

Tenían que ser fuertes para demostrarle a Master Hand, que podían vivir sin esos aparatos, sin esos... brillantes...apantallantes... aparatos... más inteligentes quela mano...donde puedes entrar a cualquier página... con cien Mgb... Si, hablamos de esos "humildes" artefactos de alta tecnología y maravillosos aparatos que desde un lugar no muy lejano clamaban auxilio para que sus dueños fueran en su rescate y pudieran usarlos y clamarlos como héroes (*palabras de Toon Link).

Los peleadores estaban ahora sí que desparramados por toda la casa, pero no solo porque estuvieran sin hacer nada en diferentes lugares de la casa, si no por que literalmente unos estaban desparramados en el suelo, para ser exactos en la puerta de la oficina de master Hand.

— ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? — Le pregunto Sonic a Snake, viendo a los peleadores haciendo huelga en el piso.

— Yo digo que no, que la desgraciada Mano pague por lo que hizo, a mí no solo me destrozo al alejarme de mi Tablet sino también de mi alta tecnología de punta — le dijo con notable pesar agarrándose el corazón — se llevó todo, mis bombas, mis escáneres, mis bazucas ¡todo!, piensa que es demasiado moderno y ... —Hizo una voz chillona imitando a la Mano — ..." peligrosa de usar fuera de combate" si como no, peligro corremos cuando viene su mamá y a todos nos aprieta los cachetes delanteros y traseros.

— Ya lo sé — Sonic se sobo el trasero recordando — ¡Pero claro! siendo el del año del caldo como no va hacérsele moderno eso, ni cuando le encontraron pañales de adulto al capitán falco sabía que eran, pensaba que eran mascaras de Luchador — el erizo negó con la cabeza en forma de reproche a la mano.

— ¿El capitán Falcón usa pañales? — le preguntó el sargento con un tic en el ojo.

— Bueno Link y Ike fueron los que se lo encontraron así que… la verdad no lo se, pero considerando como actúa el Cap. yo digo que no.

* * *

 ** _*En el cuarto del capitán._**

El capitán hacia diferentes poses frete al espejo, saludando, poses de combates, mostrando sus músculos y dando vueltas, la verdad de todo esto era que estaba en pañales de adulto con forma de naves como la que el utilizaba.

— Oh sí, Eso capitán.

* * *

 ** _*De regreso con el erizo y el sargento._**

— ¿Bueno y que haremos con ellos? — volvió a preguntar el erizo viendo a los que estaban acostados en la puerta.

Estos eran Tony (el seguía mandando e-mails con su espada-celular) , Young (lleno de venditas en las manos por todos los jarrones que rompió) , Nana (quien había hecho otro circulo donde estaba, parecía una maniática dibujando símbolos toda desaliñada y riendo como toda una loca) Popo aun con la rana en la mano mientras con movimientos bajaba el brazo y lo subía aplastando a la rana, también estaban Ness quien no se separaba de Tadeo (el gato) y Lucas quien actuaba como Zombi pues según ya estaba "muerto" Pit Red y Roy que lloraban en silencio, lamentándose.

Todos tenían en común que llevaban letreros que decían diferentes frases como "Tenemos derecho a la privacidad" "Nadie puede quitarnos lo nuestro" otro decía "El abuso de poder, en este caso despojarnos de nuestros aparatos electrónicos, se castiga haciendo una reunión de los gobernados para destituir..." bla bla la verdad nadie sabía quién había hecho ese letrero y como eso cabía ahí.

Otro como el de Popo, decía "si quieres volver a ver a tu hermano regrésanos lo que es nuestro: pdd no tratamos de obligarte ni preocuparte, pero ya no se mueve :D" y había una foto de master Hand amarrado a una silla mientras todos los niños lo apelaban y después había una lápida que decía R.I.P.". De cortesía de Young decía "Sabemos toda master Hand... ya sabemos lo de las vegas" y por último el de Tony "Master Hand resultaste ser un..." (piiiiiiiiii)

— Jejeje yo le enseñe esa palabra — decía orgulloso Snake — Bueno si no puedes con ellos úneteles... ¡Haber vamos hacer una huelga!

Todos los aludidos se levantaron aplaudiendo y dando gritos de gloria.

— ¡DEFENDEREMOS LO NUESTRO!

— ¡SI! — Contestaban ellos.

— ¡NO NOS DEJAREMOS VENCER POR UNA MANO QUE TODAVIA MOJA LA CAMA!... ¡NO PREGUNTEN COMO LO SE!

— ¡SI! ¡DE TODOS MODOS NO QUEREMOS!

— ¡HAREMOS LO QUE SEA PARA GANAR ESTA GUERRA!

— ¡SIIII!

— Bueno al menos no quemaran la casa — se dijo el erizo.

— ¡Y QUEMAREMOS LA CASA SI ES NESESARIO!

— ¡SII!

— ¡Vamos Young! es hora de que les mostremos el templo del fuego...

— Oh, oh — dijo Sonic mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.

* * *

En la sala de estar, se encontraban varios peleadores, como Link estaba sentado en el sillón mientras Zelda se recargaba en su hombro y subía los pies al sofá. Peach estaba sentada a un lado, los tres traían todavía la pijama pues ni tiempo de que se pudieran quitarlas le dieron.

Ike y Samus llegaron y se sentaron en el mismo sillón terminando de llenarlo. La rubia se abrazó del espadachín peli azul y este le puso su brazo en los hombros.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

— ¿Que? ¿Yo no puedo ponerme melosa en momentos así? — cuestiono Samus con su voz distorsionada.

Los demás solo desviaron la mirada, mientras la rubia se aferró más a Ike.

— Esa es mi Sami — le sonrió.

Por otro lado, Fox estaba en un sillón para dos junto con Falco, ellos tenían una sábana encima así que estaban bien tapaditos y se movían mucho además de que sacaban varias risitas.

— No quiero pensar mal — Les comento con un suspiro Ike mientras todos los miraban.

— Ándale préstamelo — se escuchaba la voz de Falco.

— Muy tarde — dijeron todos en unísono.

En eso llega Marth, al ver la escena del ave y Zorro solo se les queda mirando por un rato con notable confusión y los señala para recibir una respuesta.

— Averígualo — le contesto Link.

Piensa, piensa, piensa y... ¡Bingo! en ese momento pone una cara de notable asco — Y decían que yo — refunfuño acercándose lentamente a los peleadores cubiertos.

Se acercó, ya casi tocaba la sabana y... ¡La jalo!

Link y Ike les taparon los ojos a Zelda y Samus, y Peach se los tapo solita.

En el sillón estaban Fox y Falco con... con...

— ¿Un celular de juguete? — les preguntó, en efecto Fox tenía en sus manos un celular de juguete amarillo con teclas de colores que brillaban intensamente y stickers de animales de granja. En eso Zelda y Samus se quitan las manos de los muchachos al oír que no hacían "nada malo".

— Este... este... NOOOOO — negó rotundamente moviendo la cabeza exageradamente y mientras escondía el teléfono.

Falco empezó a asentir con la cabeza afirmando — ¡CALLATE! — Fox le dio un golpe noqueándolo y tirandolo.

— ¿Puedo abrir los ojos sin encontrarme a Fox y a Falco como la madre naturaleza los trajo? — pregunto Peach de forma inocente, Zelda le retiro las manos.

— ¿Entonces? ¿No tienen nada, no me mientes?

— Pfffff... ¿QUE? ¡¿YO?! ¡¿MENTIRETE A TI?! ¿Por qué haría eso? ¡CLARO QUE NO! YO JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES TE MENTI...

— ** _MUUUUU_** — Se escucha que suena algo detrás de la espalda de Fox, este solo se pone nervioso.

— Jejeje... ¡Así! ¡Qué buena imitación de una vaca Falco!... ¿Falco?

El adulado se levanta del piso sin un diente — ¿Y ahora que hice? — pregunta con el ojo morado y pajaritos a su alrededor — Lindas estrellitas... — y después cayó al piso inconsciente.

Marth lo vio amenazante.

— Yo no tengo nada yo soy un hombre de bien, honesto, yo no te ment...

 ** _— En la radio hay un pollito, En la radio hay un pollito, ¡Y el pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO! En la radio hay una gallina..._**

Todos voltean a Fox, este suspiro — Esta bien — y saco el teléfono de juguete y siguió fingiendo que escribía mensajes de texto.

A todos les brillaron los ojitos (menos a Falco, para el todo brillaba)

— ¡Te quiero mucho Link pero…! ¡Quítate! — le dijo Zelda a Link mientras se deshacía de su agarre y lo empujaba, se levantó del sillón y lo piso pasando encima de él.

Link solo se llevó las manos a donde le habían pasado.

— Jajajajajajajaja — se empezó a reír Ike sonoramente, hasta que Samus también pasó encima de él.

— ¡Con permiso! — y después paso encima de Link.

— ¿Quién más falta? ¿¡Eh!? — Preguntó con sarcasmo el peli azul con notable dolor — Terminen rápido por favor

— ¡Yo! — Peach pasó por encima de ellos dando brinquitos hasta llegar al final — ¡Listo!

Las jóvenes rubias se le quedaron mirando a Fox más bien al teléfono con cara de súplica y pestañeando exageradamente.

— Hayyy — exclamo Marth agarrándose el corazón y ojos brillosos — ¿me lo prestas?

Fox lo fulmino con la mirada y empezó a ladrarle — **_Wuarf WUARF, WUARF, WUARF._**

El príncipe dio un salto soltando un chillido.

— Fox, mi dulce y cariñosos Fox — empezó hablar Samus con una voz tranquilizante, y seductora acercándose a él, aunque bueno más bien su voz daba miedo pero su tono era diferente.

— Wow que hermoso y sedoso pelaje tienes — le dijo Zelda sentándose en el posa brazos del sillón acariciándole el pelo, pestañeo muchas veces, haciendo que Fox también lo hiciera y se le creara como un tic.

Él las miro algo nervioso mientras las demás solo lo miraban con ojos tiernos y... ¿Acaso le coqueteaban? ¡Ja! en su cara Link y Ike, aunque ellos estaban más concentrados en revolcarse de dolor en el sillón.

Tartamudeó un poco — Es que... es que uso acondicionador.

— Interesante.

— Genial.

— ¡Cofcof que ridículo! ¡Cofcof niña!

— Te hemos dicho alguna vez que tu... que tu... que tú tienes una... muy buena higiene dental? — le preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente Peach.

Estaba sudando — Es que yo... yo me lavo los dientes una vez a la semana.

Las chicas soltaron pequeñas risas per luego esas se convirtieron en pequeños sollozos desviando la mirada al percibir el aliento del Zorro.

Zelda siguió acariciándole el pelo — Eres tan... divertido Fox — Apenas si le salió la palabra — y hueles... hueles... Muy... Bien — Desvió la mirada con asco, hacia Peach ella estaba desmayada en él piso mientras Samus le echaba aire.

Era increíble lo que eran capaces de hacer con tal de jugar con ese celular aunque no fuera de verdad, pero al menos podrían fingirlo y no perder tan rápido la cabeza.

Tenía que hacerlo, por sus amigas si o se volverían Locas — Oye Fox... ammm ¿Me prestas tu celular? — le pidió con voz cariñosa acercando su rostro.

Fox solo la miraba embobado sin saber que estaba haciendo — Si... — le contesto dándole el celular.

Zelda se lo arrebato de las manos y después empujo a Fox en el piso — ¡Ahhaaa la gravedad me jala!

— ¡LO TENGO, LO TENGO, VAMONOS!

Samus le dio una gran cachetada a Peach para que reaccionara, esta se levantó al instante y la cazarrecompensas la jalo — ¡Vamos Peach salgamos de aquí!

— ¡Mi cara! — chillo llevándose una mano a su mejilla roja.

Las chicas salieron del lugar, no sin antes que Samus le dedicara unas cuantas palabras:

— Por cierto Fox VE A UN DENTISTA TE APESTA LA BOCA, HABER SI TE PUEDEN SACAR EL MUERTO QUE TRAES AHI ADENTRO.

Fox se levantó rápido del suelo y se sacudió las ropas — ¡No! ¡De nuevo caí! — Voltio su vista para con los muchachos — ¡Ustedes ayúdenme a recuperar mi celular!

— ¿Y por qué nosotros? tú fuiste el tarado que callo en sus juegos ¡Ayyyy torito! — se quejó el peli azul.

— Por...que talvez... solo talvez — suspiro frustrado — se los preste.

Brincaron del sillón y Marth volvió aparecer de la nada para después salieron en busca del famoso celular y de las chicas.

* * *

— Ahora me toca — le dijo Samus a Peach quitándole el celular, y aplasto una tecla " ** _beee, beeee"_** — Hay Ike eres tan divertido.

— ¡Mi turno! — Zelda le arrebato el celular — Voy a buscar tonos para el celular — apretó un botón.

 ** _— En la radio hay una gallina, En la radio hay una gallina, Y la gallina COO,Y el pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO..._**

— ¡Hay adoro esta canción! — exclamo la princesa medio bailando — Cantemos — Y todas entonaron:

— ** _En la radio hay también un gallo, En la radio hay también un gallo, Y el gallo COCOROCO,_**  
 ** _Y la gallina COO,_**  
 ** _Y el pollito PIO,_**

 ** _El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO._**

 ** _En la radio hay un pavo, En la radio hay un pavo,_**

 ** _Y el pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,_**  
 ** _Y el gallo COCOROCO,_**  
 ** _Y la gallina COO,_**  
 ** _Y el pollito PIO..._**

Les puedo asegurar que todos conocemos esa canción del pollito pio ¿Quién no querría moverse como vaca, gallina, pollo, oveja, gato, perro entre otros? Pero ¿Adivinen donde estaban? Bueno eran tan ingeniosas que no se escondieron en su cuarto si no en... ¡El cuarto de utensilios! estaban sentadas rodeadas de escobas, plumeros, trapeadores, cloros etc. pero eso no les importaba, con tal de poder estar sin que nadie las encontrara UuUuUuUuUu 0.0 Además, tenían que admitirlo : OLIA BONITO A JABON.

Por otro lado los chicos seguían buscando y ahora estaban en la cocina.

— ¿¡Donde pueden estar!? — pregunto histérico Fox, ya no soportaba la presión, ya no podía.

 _— En la radio hay una paloma, En la radio hay una paloma,  
Y la paloma RUU,_  
 _El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,_  
 _El gallo COCOROCO,_  
 _Y la gallina COO,_  
 _Y el pollito PIO,_

 _El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO —_ se escuchaba como desde un lugar cercano ponían esa canción. Todos se miraron confusos.

— ¡Es mi pollito pio! ¡Están cantando mi pollito pio! ¡YO SOLO PUEDO HACERLO! — Tomo a Ike del cuello de la camisa — ¡AYUDAME A ENCONTRALAS AHORA!

Ike lo miro amenazante y con ojos penetrantes.

Fox rio nervioso mientras deshacía el agarre y le sacudía la camisa — Jejeje... — él lo seguía viendo — ¿Por favor?

— Vamos hay que buscar — ordeno Falco, Y si hicieron que volviera de su inconciencia para que los ayudara ¿cómo? pues no hay nada que el agua no pueda arreglar :D.

Siguieron buscando hasta que Link se acercó a la pequeña puerta del armario de conserjería, acerco su oído y pudo oír con claridad...

 _— En la radio hay también un gato, En la radio hay también un gato..._

 _—_ Creo que ya las encontré — aviso el rubio abriendo la puerta.

En efecto, las tres rubias estaban sentadas de espaldas en un semicírculo con el celular en medio y la canción a todo lo que da mientras cantaban.

 ** _— Y el gato MIAO,_**  
 **La paloma _RUU,_**  
 ** _El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ_**  
 ** _El gallo COCOROCO,_**  
 ** _La gallina COO,_**  
 ** _Y el pollito PIO,_**

 ** _El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO..._**

Al sentir la presencia de alguien más, poco a poco se voltearon para encararlos.

— Jejeje... amm ¿En la radio hay un gato...? — preguntó Peach, Samus enseño las uñas y gruño como gato enojado.

Zelda tomo el teléfono y lo abrazo.

— Zel... — la llamo Link acercándose lentamente a ella — danos el celular... Y no te haremos nada solo dánoslo — ella negó con la cabeza abrazándolo mas — Vamos dámelo, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí, vamos Linda dámelo.

Zelda iba cediendo soltando el agarre del celular ya casi estaba en la palma de Link ya casi YA CASI...

— ¡LO TENGO! — Fox les había arrebatado el celular y empezó a festejar — ¡Para sus ojos! — se volteo y se bajó los pantalones con todo y...ammm... ropa interior, apenas si las chicas pudieron taparse los ojos pero Link Falco Marth y Ike no.

— ¡Oh no otra vez no, lo volvió hacer! — exclamo Ike tapándose los ojos.

— ¡QUE ASQUEROSO! — chillo Marth.

— ¡LUNA LLENA OH NO, LUNA LLENA OTRA VEZ! — exclamo Link con la vista perdida a punto de llorar.

\- ¡MIS CORNIAS!

Fox aprovecho que había atolondrado a los peleadores y salió huyendo

— ¡No nos quedemos aquí! ¡A él! — grito Samus y así todos a pesar de haber sido traumados salieron corriendo en busca de un solo objetivo: FOX Y EL CELULAR.

* * *

Parecía un campo de guerra, Fox se escabullía por las casa Samash tratando de no ser visto por los demás peleadores que querían quitarle a su amada juguete que ahora era lo único que tenía.

Volvió a la sala y se fijaba por la puerta que daba al lugar central de la casa: la planta baja donde estaba la puerta para salir, no podía hacerlo, porque alguien más lo vería y se abalanzaría encima de él, así que descarto la idea, pero vio la puerta abierta que daba a el subterráneo y la sala de combates, tal vez ahí podía estar a Salvo. Con esto en mente salió de su escondite e iba cruzar cuando...

— TE ENCONTRAMOS — Fox apretó los ojos al reconocer la voz de Marth.

— ¡Danos ese celular! —. Exigió Ike — ¡No dejaremos que te lo quedes!

— ¡NUNCA!, él es mi precioso y adorado tesoro ¡jamás lo tendrán!.

Las tres chicas y cuatro chicos (aunque Falco es un ave pero ya que xD) se acomodaron en una sola línea haciendo poses de batalla.

Fox Hizo lo mismo. Hubo un momento de Silencio, ellos lo miraban y el los miraba en un duelo de miradas penetrantes, ninguno daba un brazo a retorcer, no desviaban la mirada, solo esperaban a que uno diera un movimiento y así empezar con algo que no acabaría muy bien. Miradas azuladas chocaban con una mirada verde, como zafiro contra esmeralda.

—.

—.

—.

— ¡Achui! — estornudo muy niñamente Marth rompiendo toda la magia de pelea, saco un pañuelo y educadamente se limpió la nariz.

— Hay Marth, siempre la riegas — dijo Ike — ¡BIEN COMENCEMOS!

Y con grito de batalla el bando mayor corrió hasta Fox, haciendo él lo mismo para encontrarse, pero además de eso ellos no estaban peleando solo con Fox si no también que empezaría una guerra todos contra todos, una guerra donde no muchos saldrían vivos, considerando que eran peleadores entrenados todas sus vidas con tácticas y maniobras que a algunos no les alcanzaría una vida para aprender, ellos eran guerreros que peleaban limpio y siempre daban una buen pelea, habían derrotado a los más grandes villanos de diversas dimensiones, era obvio que ellos eran los mejores guerreros de...

— ¡Oye Ike no se vale jalar el cabello!

— Esto es una guerra, todo vale.

— No... No Fox no... ¡HAY LO HIZO DE NUEVO! ME QUEMAN LOS OJOS.

— Toma eso Link.

— ¡Ahashahdfgsjsis! — Traducción (¡ALGUIEN ME PUSO UN DESTAPADOR EN LA CARA!).

— ¡Toma eso Falco!, princesa de Hyrule uno Falco Cero.

\- Heno, paja, heno, también, también SAMUS, también pense, también, que, también éramos incluso ¡Equipo!

— Jeje lo siento Peach.

Eeeeeeeeeemmmm.

Eeeeeeeeeemmmm.

SIP hable muy rápido, todos estaban peleando como niños de preescolar cuando se peleaban para ver quien se metía primero la crayola a la nariz (pdd nunca hagan eso, duele) Ike estaba encima de Marth jalando de su cabello, Falco seguía corriendo con el destapador en la cara hasta que Zelda le puso el pie y se calló al suelo pero él la jalo y cayeron juntos, Link corría por todos lados sin poder recuperar la vista y todo perturbado, Y Samus tenía acorralada en el piso a Peach mientras golpeaba su cara en el suelo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era ella y la dejo sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

— ¡ALTO! — se escuchó que les decía alguien.

Todos dejaron de pelearse voltearon y vieron a Snake acompañados de todos los niños y adolescentes. Sin embargo todos estaban vestidos como militares, con trajes verdes y de color café, con rayas de pintura en el rostro, y hasta traían armamento, aunque no moderno pues no lo tenían traían cosas como aerosoles, pistolas de "agua de limón" y de "lodo" traían huevos llenos de harina papel de baño y Nana quien todavía estaba algo loca traía un soplete.

— ¿Niños que hacen con eso? — preguntaron alarmadas Zelda Samus y Peach.

Young quien estaba a punto de rayar la pared con el aerosol lo escondió riendo nerviosamente — Hola... jeje ؙ ¡hola chicas! que lindas se ven amm... ¿Mamá? ¡Creo que mi mamá me habla! así que...— con nerviosismo fue avanzando lentamente sin voltearse hasta esconderse atrás de todos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Snake. Todos a pesar de estar en el suelo apuntaron a Fox quien ya estaba parado con el celular de juguete.

A todos los niños se les incendiaron los ojos.

— Bingo — susurro Snake — TROPA TECNOLOGIA A EL — en eso todos los niños y adolescentes se abalanzaron contra Fox.

\- ¡Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Chillo.

— ¡Tropa mordisco, el pie! — Indicaba Snake—. ¡Tropa miona la boca! ¡Tropa soplete...! la cara — esto último lo dijo de forma sádica, Ahora solo se escuchaban los ruegos de Fox *Iiiaaaaaaaaaaa*.

— ¡No es justo nosotros llegamos primero! — Marth se acercó al lugar donde estaba la bola de los caníbales niños, e iba a recuperar la guerra.

Pero cuando intento meter la mano, Nana se voltio y como si fuera un gorila le gruño mostrándole los colmillos y sus pelos parados, poniéndose en pose del animal en modo de advertencia.

El peli azul solo retrocedió asustado.

— Ammmm bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí — Dijo Ike viendo como Fox intentaba escapar y salir del círculo, pero Nana se le abalanzo volviéndolo a meter.

— Peach ¿qué tal si vamos a la cocina a preparar algo para distraernos?.

— Me parece Bien Zel, además necesito buscar a Mario.

— Yo las acompaño quiero piñizcar de lo que hagan — comento Samus.

— De acuerdo.

— Si quieres nosotros lo buscamos Peach.

— Gracias Link.

— Te acompaño dijeron en unísono Ike y Marth.

— Yo iré preparando el CARDIODISFIBRILADOR para revivir a Fox si es que lo sueltan — todos lo voltean a ver — La máquina esa que usan para revivir a las personas del corazón con descarga eléctrica — aclaro— solo espero que Master no se la haya llevado porque si no, segurito tenemos funeral.

— Ahhhhhaaaaa — y volvieron su vista a La masacre de Fox

— También prepárale un escondite — le sugirió Zelda — después de esto lo necesitara.

— Tienes razón Gracias — y así todos los grupitos se fueron para su lado, a realizar las actividades dichas.

Mientras tanto Fox a duras penas logro salir arrastrándose lejos de la bola de chamacos que lo apresaban, estos estaban más distraídos en golpear, morder, orinar y quemar a lo que se les pusiera enfrente que no se dieron cuenta. Fox a pesar de estar chamuscado y casi sin pelo aún tenía el celular, solo que ahora estaba en calcetines y en bóxercon un dibujo de su nave espacial. Sonrió triunfante

 ** _— ¡FIU, FIU_**! — Tony le chiflo burlón al ver sus condiciones.

— ¡A EL! — Volvió a gritar Snake y los niños obedecieron. Fox se echó a correr como correcaminos y los niños lo empezaron a perseguir.

— Bueno, no tengo bazucas, granadas, escáneres ni nada, pero estoy seguro de que esto será divertido...

 ** _¡Esto sí que continuara!..._**

 _ **Pero dejen comentarios por favor :D les agradezco a**_

 _ **Twilight Mary : Gracias amiga :D**_

 _ **ZarcortFan25 : A ti gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias *-* y también me gustan mucho las tuyas .**_

 _ **Lucas PK Love: Si parece como si Master lo hubiera pisado a el jaja que épico hubiera sido eso xD**_

 _ **ICherryPop : TAMBIEN GARCIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO SALUDOS**_

 _ **Pursuit Méndez : Gracias por la felicitación :D tratare de seguir mejorando.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos gracias por sus comentarios y a los que siguen ADIOOOSS *-*...**_


	4. Episodio 4: Pit y Roy

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este fic no son míos, (Porque si no ¡QUE **NO** HARÍA CON ELLOS! xD)_

* * *

 ** _¡Un día sin tecnología!_**

 ** _Episodio: Cuatro_**

 ** _Pit Y Roy ¡Regándola como siempre!_**

 _Anteriormente en **¡Un día sin tecnología!**_

 _Las rebeliones comienzan_

 _"¡DEFENDEREMOS LO NUESTRO!"_

 _"¡NO NOS DEJAREMOS VENCER POR UNA MANO QUE TODAVÍA MOJA LA CAMA!"_

 _"¡HAREMOS LO QUE SEA PARA GANAR ESTA GUERRA!"_

 _"¡SIIII! " "¡Y QUEMAREMOS LA CASA SI ES NECESARIO!"_

 _Un nuevo objeto llega y junto con él, el mentiroso de Fox._

 _"¿Un celular de juguete?"_

 _"Este... este... NOOOOO"_

 _La esterilización comienza_

 _"¡Con permiso!"_

 _"¿Quién más falta? ¿¡Eh!? Terminen rápido por favor"_

 _Esta loca escritora ya empieza con sus canciones del año del caldo._

 _"En la radio hay un pollito, En la radio hay un pollito, ¡Y el pollito PIO, ¡El pollito PIO, ¡El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO...!"_

 _Fox perturba Enlace._

 _"¡ME QUEMAN LOS OJOS!"_

 _"Toma eso Link"_

 _La rebelión se alza contra Fox_

" _TROPA TECNOLOGÍA A EL "_

 _"¡Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

 _Y finalmente los grupos se dispersan_

 _"Peach ¿qué tal si vamos a la cocina a preparar algo para distraernos?"_

 _"Yo las acompaño quiero pellizcar de lo que hagan"_

 _"De acuerdo"_

 _"Si quieres nosotros buscamos a Mario, Peach"_

 _"Te acompañamos"_

 _Y después de eso Fox escapa._

 _"¡Hijo, hijo!"_

 _"A EL"_

 _¿Y AHORA QUE OCURRIRÁ? ¡Pues si quiere descubrirlo, gasten su valioso tiempo leyendo...!_

 ** _¡Un día sin tecnología!_**

Uno, dos, tres.

Descarga.

Uno dos tres.

Descarga.

— Rayos, a este paso el ya estará yendo a la luz y después vendrá en la noche a jalarme los pies por no a haberlo ayudado.

Descarga.

Falco suspiro cansado, llevaba como media hora tratando de despertar a Fox, claro, eso contando en lo que se tardó inventando un improvisado Desfibrilador. Descubrió que Master Hand también había confiscado ese aparato ya que a pesar de no ser algo muy moderno era "Tecnología peligrosa" así que tuvo que ingeniársela para crear uno. Este consistía en dos planchas de puro metal como las antiguas, las cuales estaban conectadas con ayuda de unos cables y pinzas a una batería de un automóvil. No pregunten como consiguió eso, solo digamos que... conoce a alguien.

La manada de niños había dejado tirado a Fox en la planta baja de la casa. Lo habían dejado sin compasión ahí a su suerte, después de quitarle el celular de juguete, se habían largado tal como una niña a la cual le compran una muñeca y cuando a los cinco minutos pasan una película de Barbie abandona a la pobre. Pero claro, lo que no usas y no sirve lo dejas. Y fox ya no les servía,

Descarga.

Pero Fox no despertaba.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago? — Miro fijamente a su amigo hasta que de repente se le vino a la mente una idea, sin embargo, tan rápido como la pensó la desecho y puso cara de asco.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! Lo siento Fox eres mi mejor amigo, pero no. Me rehusó — Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Lo miro de reojo y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Ahí estaba el pobre de Fox, con sus ojos en "x" y la lengua de fuera tirado en el piso cual tapete, en completos calzoncillos, vio su pelo algo chamuscado y pudo distinguir unas cuantas manchas de "agua" y "Lodo" que aún no se secaban.

Sin duda esa sería la muerte más humillante de la historia. Ser acabado por un grupo de niños desquiciados por algo de tecnología y sus líquidos de procedencia dudosa.

— No quiero Fox en serio.

\- XwX

— No me mires así.

\- XwX

Falco se resignó.

— Necesitare enjuague vocal y un psicólogo después de esto.

Y se inclinó para con Fox.

* * *

...

Todo era negro, le dolía el cuerpo como nunca y sentía que no podía moverse, poco a poco los sentidos regresaron a él, los sonidos del exterior fueron escuchándose con más claridad e intensidad. El aire fue regresando a sus pulmones sin embargo sentía algo muy pesado encima de él.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la visión y sus parpados fueron abriéndose. Lo primero que vio al enfocar su vista, fue un pelaje azul y después vio a unos ojos azules.

Unos ojos azules que pertenecían a Falco.

Falco se encontraba encima de Fox dándole respiración boca a boca.

Tan rápido como pudo Fox se separó de golpe del ave y se abrazó así mismo viendo horrorizado a su amigo.

— ¿¡QUE ME ESTABAS HACIENDO!?

— ¡NADA, SOLO ESTABA REGRESANDOTE LA VIDA!

— ¿QUE ME HICISTE DEGENERADO?

— ¡SOLO TE DI RESPIRACIÓN BOCA A BOCA!

— ¡¿QUE?!

— QUE SOLO TE DI RESPIRACIÓN BO-CA... A BO... — "Yo... su boca... la mía... respiración..."

Silencio.

— ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Chillo Fox abrazándose así mismo.

— ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Siguió Falco.

\- ¡Ahaaaaaa!

\- ¡Ahaa!

\- ¡Aha!

— ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritaron ambos.

...

— Eheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee — a unos cuantos metros Snake y todos los niños se encontraban viendo la escena del par de amigos.

Todos parpadearon un par de veces y se tallaron los ojos.

— Genial, y yo pensé que tendría suficiente con saber lo de Master Hand y sus problemas emocionales — Comento Toon disgustado.

El sargento carraspeo llamando la atención del par de peleadores quienes rápido voltearon por inercia. A pesar de la conmoción, sus gestos se fruncieron y ladearon la cabeza confundidos observando en particular a los niños y lo que cargaban.

— Emmmm niños ¿Que están haciendo? — Cuestionaron ambos.

El grupo, aparte de estar camuflados llevaba cargando un diván de color morado que tenía un techo, y muchas almohadas. Y precisamente cargaban a...

— ¡Celular! — El zorro se levantó tratado de ir por su tesoro, pero Nana salió de la nada poniéndose en posición de ataque.

— Si quieres conservar tu pelaje aléjate — le advirtió con mirada asesina haciendo que el pobre peleador retrocediera asustado.

— De ahora en adelante — Comento Snake respondiendo a la pregunta de Fox — "Celular" será nuestro guía en estos tiempos críticos.

Pit y Roy quienes cargaban el diván se arrodillaron para que los demás también pudieran hacerlo mostrándole respeto al objeto.

— ¡Oh nuestro guiador! — Exclamo el sargento — ¡Dinos! ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora!

— _Y el tractor BRUUM,  
Y el tractor BRUUM,  
Y el tractor BRUUM,  
Y el pollito (puaggg) ¡OH OH!_

Todos se levantaron.

 _—_ Gracias por tus sabias palabras — Agradeció el mayor haciendo una reverencia. Luego se dio la vuelta y estrepitosamente apunto al par de amigos poniéndoles el pelaje de punta.

— ¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Todos... CONTRA EL POLLO!

— ¡Yo pido atropellarlo con el tractor! — Comenzó a saltar Ness.

Y con un grito de cazadores salvajes todos se abalanzaron persiguiendo ahora no solo a Fox sino también a Falco.

— ¡Esto me pasa por tratar de ayudar!

* * *

...

Por otra parte, después de separarse de las chicas. Ike Link y Marth salieron en la busca de su amigo fontanero, sin embargo, no habían tenido mucha suerte con eso.

Siguieron recorriendo los patios de la gran mansión, hasta que, a lo lejos, en la fuente que tenía la casa (Sip la casa tiene fuente) encontraron a Mario sentado en ella distraído con sus manos.

— Hola amigo —. Saludo Ike una vez llegaron.

— Hola — Respondió Mario sin muchos ánimos

El peleador jugaba con sus manos mientras bajaba la mirada algo confuso y a la ves con gesto preocupado, rodaba los ojos mirando a todos lados como si buscara una respuesta, luego ponía cara pensativa, y después movía la cabeza como si desechara una idea errónea.

— ¿Que te sucede? — Le pregunto el Hylian mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

El chico los observo y frunció el ceño como si dudara en decirles o no.

— Vamos cuéntanos — Le dijo Ike alentándolo.

— Solo si no le dicen a nadie.

Después de que afirmaran con la cabeza comienzo a relatar:

— Verán, este día se cumple un año desde que Peach, me confeso sus sentimientos y desde ahí comenzamos por decirlo "nuestra relación", ella es una persona muy importante para mí y quisiera demostrarle que realmente estoy atenta a ella, y que siempre estará segura a mi lado. Quiero demostrarle cuanto la quiero, pero nada viene a mi cabeza más que ideas ridículas.

Acongojado volvió a su triste semblante, suspiro un poco tratando de liberar la tensión con la que cargaba.

— Awwwwww ¡Que tierno! — Comento Marth con los ojos echando chispas.

— Realmente sería algo muy tierno de tu parte Mario — Le dijo el mercenario.

— ¿Pero qué ideas ridículas son las que se te ocurren? — Pregunto al final Link — Vamos muéstranos algunas y nosotros te ayudaremos.

Mario pareció alentarse un poco, realmente quería hacer algo especial para Peach, y no le vendría mal la ayuda de más cabezas. Así que con un nuevo brillo de esperanza comenzó a explicar sus ideas:

— Bueno, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue... llevarla a un Pick Nick en el rio...

Ellos le alentaron a seguir.

— Después caminaríamos un poco...

Lo alentaron de nuevo.

— Luego iríamos por un paseo en canoa por el río...

Los chicos lo miraron expectante, la idea era muy buena y querían que siguiera, a Marth con cada palabra que decía los ojos le brillaban aún más.

— Y ya que estuviéramos en un lugar apropiado yo...

— Si...

— Le regalaría...

— " Anillo de compromiso, anillo de compromiso que sea anillo de compromiso" — se repetían mentalmente.

— Una...

— ¡Suéltalo!

— Una... NUEVA FUNDA PARA SU CELULAR.

—.

—.

—.

El brillo de los ojos de Marth desapareció por completo y se hicieron demasiado pequeños, a Ike le escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente y Link se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y? ¿qué les parece?

— Esto... eem es... bueno...

— Es... original.

— Es... ridi... genial. Si, genial...

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto Mario esperanzado.

— En realidad no.

— Es ridículo.

— Completamente horrendo.

Mario suspiro cansado y no pudo evitar soltar un " lo sabía. Sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados, y cabe mencionar que el que Master hubiera robado la tecnología no le ayudaba en nada. Mínimo tendría más posibilidades e ideas con ayuda de su teléfono, pero la mano aplasto todas sus oportunidades. Valla día. No se le ocurría nada especial para regalarle a Peach, algo que demostrara que ella era especial y la única chica a la que realmente quería... aunque jamás se lo había dicho.

— ¡¿Que?! — Exclamaron los tres en unísono cuando Mario les comento este duro hecho. El fontanero jamás le dijo a Peach que realmente la quería, cuando ella expreso sus sentimientos, Mario le había regalado un beso en la mejilla y le había dicho que el sentía lo mismo, aunque le había dicho que la quería indirectamente, jamás lo expreso en sí.

— Pe.… pero... pero, PERO... — Marth casi se desmaya, ¡cómo era posible llevar un ano de relación y no haberle dicho jamás a la persona que más quieres que lo haces!

— Es que es algo... difícil para mí.

— Entonces, ¿estás seguro que la quieres? - Pregunto Link con preocupación.

— ¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Jamás estaría con ella si no lo hiciera! jamás me atrevería a lastimarla, ella es la persona a la que más aprecio y con la que quiero estar. — Manifestó de forma dolida — Pero las palabras no me salen, ojalá fuera como ustedes que no tienen miedo a expresar sus sentimientos a pierna suelta a las personas que aprecian. Y valla que a pierna suelta — Dijo esto mirando especialmente a Link quien se removió en su sitio sonrojando mientras recordaba uno que otro suceso bochornoso. Suspiro — Debo admitirlo, soy un cobarde y no sé cómo expresarme.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio. Meditando en las palabras de su compañero y pensando cual sería la mejor idea para ayudar a Mario para que el ideara un regalo el cual le dijera a Peach "TE QUIERO" con todo el uso de la palabra y que hablara por sí mismo.

Una idea cruzo fugazmente por la mente de Link. Chasqueo los dedos e invito a sus amigos acercarse para compartir el plan.

* * *

 _..._

 _— ¡En un mundo de caramelo! ¡donde todo sabe mejor!_

— ¿Quieres...? quieres... por favor, ¡¿callarte de una ves?! ¡Sé que extrañas la tecnología, lo sé! yo también, pero, ¿puedes por favor dejar de cantar de una buena vez?

— Pero no te estoy haciendo nada malo…

— Te callas o como sea me atrevo a contactar a la mama de Master y Crazy Hand para que venga y visite a "Capitán favorito"

— ¡No, no! Ya me callo.

Sonic y Capitán Falcon estaban sentados en una de las bancas que se encontraba en los jardines de la gran mansión Smash, desde que, Snake había abandonado al erizo para ir con los niños en busca de una forma de salvar a la tecnología, el chico-erizo decidió buscar un poco de paz en los jardines de la mansión, pero lo único que encontró fue al capitán quien no paraba de cantar un sin fin de canciones de programas para adolescentes. Dijo que, sin su Mp3, el mismo tendría que cantarlas. El pobre de Sonic solo quería despejar su mente y pasar el día tranquilo, sin embargo, ahora ya se sabía el repertorio de las canciones de las distintas novelas juveniles.

\- _O han tenido que aprender ..._

— Tampoco, tararees... por favor, te lo suplico, solo quiero un poco de paz. — Le suplico con notable cansancio en sus palabras y hasta un toque de amargura. Algo muy raro en Sonic.

El capitán asintió comprendiendo el mensaje.

—.

—.

—.

—.

\- _Mjj mj mj mj mjmjmjmj_

\- _Shhhhhhh_

— Ya, ya de acuerdo. —Y vio cómo su compañero cerraba los ojos y suspiraba profundamente.

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Entonces por su parte el capitán comenzó a teclear con sus dedos a la banca, creando así una melodía de una manera muy bajita. Al ver que esto no Perturbaba a Sonic, lo hizo un poco más fuerte. Volvió a ver al erizo y este seguía con los ojos cerrados como si por un momento se hubiera quedado dormido.

Entonces comenzó a hacerlo todavía más audible y tarareo la canción. Como vio que seguía sin afectarlo comenzó a hacer hasta los sonidos de Beatboxing simulando con la boca los sonidos de una caja de ritmo como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a apear y hacer una persecución vocal de Hip- Hop.

— _La pizza de don cangrejo, es la mejor para ti y para mí, a pizza de don cangrejo..._

Ahora sí, Sonic frunció el ceño y exploto.

— ¡¿Que no puedes darme un momento de tranquilidad!? solo quería un momento de paz ¡Un momento!, pero al parecer aquí es imposible apenas han pasado un par de horas y me estoy volviendo loco. Esto tiene que acabarse, sino alguien terminara muriendo.

Se levantó de su lugar, y emprendió camino dando zancadas entre molesto y decidido.

— Espera ¿A dónde vas?

— A terminar con esto — Refunfuño con notable frustración sin siquiera voltearse.

— ¿Cómo harás eso? ¡Hey, espera! — El otro se levantó y trato de seguirle el paso a Sonic quien iba mucho más adelantado.

Al llegar al pasillo de la oficina de Master y Crazy Hand, se detuvieron en seco. A la distancia vieron que la puerta de la oficina se encontraba entre abierta. Curiosos, se acercaron sin hacer un solo ruido y vieron dentro de la oficina de las manos.

— Que frustrante — Vieron como Master, quien era el único que se encontraba dentro de la habitación se dejaba caer pesadamente a la silla giratoria de su escritorio.

— Bueno, tener una casa llena de peleadores sin tecnología, será difícil así que si quiero salvar mi pellejo deberé esconderme. Pero, no encuentro a Crazy por ningún lado, seguramente está escondido en la casa o vagabundeando — Suspiro cansado.

— Jo, si como no — Murmuro Sonic de manera muy bajita despertando curiosidad en su compañero capitán.

— ¿Por qué dieces eso?

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _En cualquier parte del universo._**

— ¿Niños? ¡Niños donde están! ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí ¡Y ya me dio miedo! sáquenme por favor.

Pero no había respuesta. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un cobertizo, era viejo y de madera añeja y podrida. El pequeño lugar amenazaba con caerle encima en cualquier momento. Miro hacia el techo, el cual tenía un gran hueco que le permitía ver hacia el cielo que, afortunadamente para la mano, aún era de un azul bajito lo que le demostraba que aún era de día.

Después miro hacia una de las muchas ventanas rotas.

Suspiro de una manera muy agobiada, se sentía cohibido y cansado, estar en lugares así de pequeños y aislados lo ponían nervioso pues el tener claustrofobia, no era cualquier cosa.

Cabe mencionar que la mano estaba atada hasta las narices a una silla. Tenía cuerdas por sus dedos y su gran muñeca la cual vendría siendo su torso.

Por segunda vez soltó un profundo suspiro, lo único que podía ver más allá de esas ventanas rotas era vegetación, sin duda estaban en algun bosque pues las ramas y arbustos no solo llegaban a entrar por las ventanas y huecos, sino que también algunas habían crecido por una que otras partes del suelo que no tenían madera.

Sin embargo, de golpe levanto su mirada. Se quedó así en silencio y paralizado por un rato para luego comenzar a sudar en frio.

— Hay no... — Mascullo de forma muy bajita. Alterado y un poco asustado volteo para la izquierda y luego derecha.

— No, no, no, no, no... — De manera desesperada trato inútilmente de zafarse del triple nudo que alguno de los niños debió haberle hecho en las muñecas. Jamás debió haberles regalado eso curso en Internet de cómo hacer nudos.

— ¡No! hay no porque ahora, porque a mí, uf, uf, Crazy tranquilízate, solo, solo ... no pienses en eso ¿Quieres?, uf... okay...

Pero el ruido de la madera crujir llamo toda su atención haciendo que la poca tranquilidad que había logrado recobrar se esfumara al instante.

— ¡Niños por favor! necesito salir de aquí... es que... es que... ¡Me acorde de la **_creepypasta_**! — Admitió al fin chillando. Sin embargo, ese horrible presentimiento que a todos nos da cuando nos encontramos solo comenzó inundarlo. Ese sentimiento de que te vigilan, ese cosquilleo en tu estomago que, por alguna razón hace que quieras voltear hacia atrás de manera muy lenta...

—.

—.

—.

—

-... **croar**

 **\- ¡Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **\- ¡Croooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!**

* * *

 **...**

 **Devuelta a la casa.**

Después de unos momentos en los que la mano estuvo pensativa, su mirada quedo fijamente puesta en una parte de su escritorio. De ahí mismo tomo un libro delgado de pasta dura y color verde. Lo abrió justo a la mitad donde tenía el separador, pero en cuanto vio la página alejo la vista como si hubiera visto algo horrible mientras soltaba un gran bufido.

Paso a guardar el libro en el cajón de su escritorio y después Master Hand tomo una llave y de nada abrió una pequeña puerta que se encontraba escondida abajo de su alfombra roja la cual también provenía de su tierra, tal como la que "Cuco" el perro de el trio de rubios estuvo a punto de ensuciar.

Antes de entrar voltio hacia todos lados con un aire misterioso y después cerró la puerta.

— ¿A dónde rayos se fue? — Pregunto el capitán de manera confundida.

Sonic solo frunció el ceño — A un lugar donde salvar su pellejo —. Entraron en la oficina que ahora estaba vacía, a ambos peleadores les entro una curiosidad tremenda al recordar el libro que la mano miraba y el cual le causo semejante reacción. El erizo abrió el cajón y saco el libro de pasta verde. Lo abrió justamente donde se encontraba el separador y...

— ¡Pero qué es esto! — Exclamaron poniendo una mueca igual a la de la mano llevándose las manos a los ojos.

* * *

...

Mientras tanto en la cocina Peach y Zelda estaban distrayéndose preparando postres de diversos sabores... y hasta formas.

— Ahhh — Suspiro de forma soñadora la princesa del reino champiñón, mientras admiraba al gran pastel que tanto tiempo le había tomado hacer.

Este no era un simple pastel, más bien parecía un tipo de maqueta. Consistía en una gran montaña de pan achocolatado y diferentes sabores hecha de _Fundant_ y planchas de pastel hechas de tres leches. Había muchas flores y diferentes especies de plantas que existían en el reino de donde provenían con diversos colores y a sabor a dulce. En la gran montaña decorada también habían incrustados dulces como paletas de caramelo de diferentes colores, o hasta _regaliz_. Por la montaña caía una fuente de chocolate que representaba a el rio. Por ultimo había varias figuras de algunos honguitos, o _Toad's_ además de un _Koopa Troopa_ y un _Gomba_ y lo más esencial de todo, había una figurilla de Mario quien saltaba mientras tenía el puño cerrado hacia arriba en forma de victoria. Ah, y cabe mencionar que había una figura de Bowser tirada a propósito, señal de que Mario lo había vencido.

Menos mal que a Master no se le cruzo por la mente llevarse a la licuadora o el horno.

— Le encantara — Le dijo Zelda con una dulce sonrisa mientras la tomaba del hombro y lo apretaba con suavidad transmitiéndole su apoyo.

— No lo hubiera logrado sin ti —. Expreso su agradecimiento dándole un estrujador abrazo a la Hylian. Ambas tenían su delantal negro puesto, el cual estaba lleno de harina y chocolate, al igual que un poco de sus rostros.

Sin duda ese sería un gran regalo de aniversario de un año considerando que Mario amaba los postres.

Además de ese gran pastel, habían preparado galletas, pan, tartas y hasta chocolate caliente pues conforme avanzaba el día, este se volvía cada vez más frio, y las nubes grises se aglomeraban amenazando con soltar una fuerte lluvia.

Más que nada el estar ocupadas en otras actividades las mantenían más alejadas de llegar a la locura al no tener tecnología.

— ¿Saben? Me dan ganas de comérmelo ahora mismo —. Comento la caza recompensas desde el otro lado de la habitación viendo con lujuria al enorme pastel.

— Ni se te ocurra — Le advirtió Peach apuntándole con su sarten el cual saco de la nada.

Pasaron así un rato conversando dentro de la cocina, hasta que vieron como Falco y Fox pasaron corriendo como rayo siendo estos perseguidos por los demás niños y adolescentes de la mansión con sus armas improvisadas, por ultimo Snake los seguía de cerca junto con Cuco el cual tenía un par de líneas negras pintadas debajo de sus ojos además de que traía puesta una gorra militar y una banda roja amarrada a su pata delantera izquierda.

— ¡Oh Cuco! ¿Dónde te has metido? — Exclamo la Hylian yendo a por el perro para cargarlo y jugar un poco con él.

— Pues lo hubieras visto antes si a la escritora no se le hubiera olvidado al pobre animal. — ((¡Es cierto!))

— ¿Perdón?

—... Nada, no sé qué paso, las palabras salieron de mi boca así nada más.

-Ah ...

— Oye —Intervino Peach — ¿No crees que ya es suficiente adrenalina para los niños? parecen caníbales.

— Lo siento preciosa, pero, a esto se le llama _sobrevivir_.

— Si, pero mira al pobre de Falco y Fox —. Ella señalo al par de peleadores que eran perseguidos por los niños y corrían en círculo.

— Ellos se lo buscaron.

— Vamos Snake, podemos arreglar esto de otra manera, todos estamos desesperados TODOS pero hay que encontrar otra solución — Hablo Zelda mientras cargaba a el perrito.

— Son mi tropa. Lo siento.

— ¿Tu tropa! — Exclamo Samus — Oye, hasta yo veo mal eso, YO.

Y así comenzó una discusión, Peach alegaba la seguridad de los niños, Snake que había que sobrevivir, Zelda que debían arreglar las cosas con tranquilidad y Samus, bueno, ella solo se divertía haciéndola de espectadora.

Tan distraídos estaban discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta cuando todos los niños, adolescentes, algunos pokemones que los acompañaban y hasta Fox y Falco estaban sentados en el piso viendo la escena de manera expectante y atentos.

— Cinco Smash billetes a que Peach gana — Le dijo Popo a Pikachu.

— Pika pika — Dijo el aludido estrechando su mano con su compañero.

— Uf, esto es agotador — Le susurro Roy a Pit.

— Si... ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina?

— Me parece bien — Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver semejante pastel además de tantos postres, de los cuales no dudaron en probar, excepto por el gran pastel.

Después de eso se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que había ahí.

— Uf — Bufo Roy. — ¿Sabes que haría si tuviera en este momento tecnología?

— ¿Que? — Pregunto el otro inocente,

— ¡Muchas cosas! ¡Uuuuuuu! *

—.

—.

—.

—.

— ¿Que?

— Nada, solo olvídalo.

Volvieron a guardar silencio viendo toda la habitación. Había desde licuadoras, estufa horno, tostadora y microondas los cuales le recordaban a ambos peleadores a su consola de videojuegos donde normalmente ambos jugaban para ver quien ganaba, realmente la extrañaban muchísimo ¿Cómo no extrañar a semejante tesoro? Los botones de el microondas también les recordaron a sus teléfono, y los botones de la licuadora a su consola. Eran idénticos...

En eso una idea cruzo por la mente de ambos al mismo tiempo. Pit y Roy se levantaron inspeccionando a el mobiliario y así empezaron.

De la nada Pit y Roy comenzaron a presionar botones de todos los utensilios que tenían, mientras Pit estaba con el microondas y la licuadora, el pelirrojo estaba con la estufa y el interruptor de la luz.

— ¡Pit cuidado ahí vienen las naves alienígenas!

— No te preocupes yo te cuido la espalda — El ángel comenzó a apretar botones de el microondas como si estuviera en una computadora real, luego fingió como si lanzara un misil poniendo en marcha el microondas haciendo que este emitiera un sonido.

— ¡Sigue disparando Roy!

 **Después de un rato.**

\- _Soy una chica barbie, en un mundo de Barbie_

 _La vida en plástico, Está fantástico._  
 _puedes cepillar mi pelo, me desnudas por todas partes._  
 _La imaginación, que es su creación._

Roy fingía que cantaba mientras tenía como micrófono a un pepino y seguía prendiendo y apagando la luz.

— ¡Calor, meEeEeEzcla! — Decía Pit concentrado en lo suyo tecleando los botones como desquiciado — ¡Medio, has frape, bien! ¡pollo, palomitas! Descongela los burritos.

En eso, para sorpresa de ellos se escuchó como si algo explotara, la luz en absolutamente TODA la casa se esfumo en un solo segundo y el olor a quemado era evidente. La mansión a pesar de seguir estando de día se tornó más oscura ya que las nubes se habían encargado de cubrir los rayos del sol.

Escucharon uno que otro grito de sorpresa, muchas maldiciones y también golpes en el suelo de como si alguien se desplomara y cayera al piso.

— Oh, oh...

 ** _Continuara...?..._**

* * *

 ***Eso de ¡ _Muchas cosas UUUUU!_ es algo que esta circulando mucho en México y en otros países junto con lo de "Los quince de Rubí" es de esos vídeos cortos de alguna persona loca o pasada de copas que dice algo absurdo pero te da tanta risa que de repente empiezan hacer un sin fin de momos en Internet. Búsquenlo ;)**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

ejem, ejem, cof cof cof.

jejeje

Una sincera disculpa! tuve muchas cosas por hacer que, ni me acordaba del fic :'v lo siento :'(.

Espero y me comprendan.

AL PARECER ME AH DADO POR PUBLICAR EN LA MADRUGADA HAHAHA.

estoy demasiado feliz! ¿ya vieron el nuevo tráiler de BOTW? ES GENIAL ME TIENE MUY EMOCIONADA, llegue a pensar que no habría princesa y eso me partió el corazón, que en el juego más esperado de Zelda y la historia la princesa no saliera.

¡PERO SI! es fabuloso LO AMO ya quiero que salga!... y yo sin dinero Y—Y

¿Pero me gustaría escuchar que piensan de este tráiler Que les pareció? realmente está valiendo la pena tanta espera? ¿Crees que Nintendo te defraude? ¿Qué pasaría si BOTW no fuera de tu agrado? La verdad si esto pasara me muero en depresión, pero a lo que veo que me prometen estoy ilusionada hasta los cielos, tal como Mabel de Gravity Falls cuando encuentra a un chico :D

Pero bueno... A pesar de eso Les tengo buenas y malas noticias.

 **¡La buena es que ya salí de vacaciones yeiiiii!** y podre actualizar mas seguido mis demas historias.

 **Pero la mala...**

 **E** s que con todo el dolor de mi corazón... dejará inconcluso este fanfic... YA LO DIJE WAAAA :'(

es que, eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer y pues la verdad ya no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, me gustaría que no fuera así, pero es la cruda realidad. Espero y me comprensan y que me disculpen.

Solo quería dejarles este último capítulo pues lo tenía escrito desde hace ya tiempo y pues lo quería publicar, sé que los deje con muchas dudas o ansias, si quieren se las puedo decir por mensaje. ¡PERO por favor no me maten!

Realmente lo siento, la pensé demasiado y... fue una decisión dura a pesar de que solo es un insignificante fic.

Por eso mismo les dejo agradecimientos:

AngelCaotico11

crepúsculo María

Princesa 86

ZarcortFan25

Lucas PK ama

ICherryPop

persecución Méndez

y

LordFalconX

Quien a estado muy pendiente en mis actualizaciones, gracias a todos istedes que me acompañaron y llegaron hasta aqui. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS :)

Espero y se den una vuelta por mi perfil para que vean mis nuevas historias.

Muchas gracias, nos veremos en otro fanfic y próximos proyectos.

 **Adios!**

 **Ah!** CASI SE ME OLVIDABA una cosita más.

—...

—...

—...

—...

—...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 ** _¡FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES POR ADELANTADO!_**

 ** _HAHAHAHHA HAY NO... MUERO._**

 ** _PERDON SOY DEMASIADO MALA! (muajjajajajajajajaj Si muy mala y solo mido 1:57) NO DEBI DE HACERLO, PERO... LO TENIA QUE HACER_**

No es cierto! jamás abandonare este fic hata terminarlo! es más, no le falta mucho hahahahha hay... ya me siento culpable:'( :'v waaaaa persona! pero hahahaha lo tenía que hacer.

jejejeje NO ME MATEN.

Entonces, dejo claro, era una broma adelantada del 28 de diciembre jejejeje no me pude esperar :p.

NUNCA DEJARE ESTA HSITORIA.

espero no tardar 6 meses en actualizar como me paso esta ves jejejeje lo hare pronto.

Eh dudado en el próximo capítulo, pero creo que pondré un tipo extra sobre la perspectiva de los villanos ¿Qué piensan ellos de esto? ¿Qué han hecho? Y asi aprovecho para aclarar mis ideas.

Asi que el aun no confirmado siguiente capítulo será;

 _ **~A la sombra de los villanos**_.

¡Adiós y no me maten! :)...


End file.
